Storm
by Sky is awful and Zeke is great
Summary: Cody and Heather are in the newest season of Total Drama's final 5 and due to a mishap from a storm must be confined to the same cabin to sleep for the night. Will being confined to close quarters lead the teens to do something they never thought was possible? Codeather oneshot. Other pairings inside.


**Summary: **Cody and Heather are in the newest season of Total Drama's final 5 and due to a mishap must be confied to the same cabin to sleep for the night. Will being confined to close quarters lead the teens to do something they never thought was possible? Codeather oneshot.

**Authors Notes: **Odd how Codeather is my favorite couple in the Total Drama fandom and I have yet to write anything for it, save for it's inclusion in Noah's Gambit. Well here it is my first Codeather oneshot. As the summary above suggests, this takes place in a fictional Total Drama season, a fictional Total Drama All Stars season to be more specific. With Cody and Heather being in the final 5, and as you read on you'll know who the other three are. They're also some other fannon pairings thrown into the mix but I won't share it here. Allright, now that my talking is done, onto the story!

It was shortly after the last challenge elimination ceremony before a light drizzle spayed over the island of Wawanakwa. Heather looked up, in between the mist of the raindrops and clouds and frowned, not by annoyance, but of immediate sadness of what just took place at the elimination ceremony. And who was eliminated as well as her last alliance member.

Cody and Ezekiel.

Heather remembered fondly that during the start of Total Drama All Stars when she was put on the newly formed again Killer Wolves team she along with Cody convinced Ezekiel to be an alliance member with her. This alliance was not one of Heather's last one on the island, no in part Heather didn't begin this one to try to throw other campers off their game so she easily win the competition.

It was to stay alive.

The newly formed Killer Wolves team consisted of people that all three of them were at the veriy least neutral with, and at the most very strong enemies towards. Duncan and Courtney were on the team and they sure didn't like the tech geek or Queen Bee due to the events of Total Drama World Tour and previous seasons before it. And Gwen was on the team too, but was only with Duncan at the time making it severely hard for Cody to get close to her. The only remaining people that were left from the 1st generation was Eva and Owen, with Owen getting ousted early due to him eating all of the cake during the catering challenge** [1]. **All who were left were 2nd generation cast members, who consisted of Jo, Scott and Lightning, and due to their past records on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Heather was wary to get mixed in with them.

With those elements in mind, Heather knew that in order for her to survive in the game, she had to form an alliance with two people and Cody and Ezekiel were the best canidates she could find. And Heather was ever gratefull of choosing those two teens, fore they not both made the most strategic sense, but due to the alliance Heather valued both boys to be great friends, with her now considering Cody as a best friend of sorts.

The amount of experiance that the trio shared together was something that Heather would never forget and she was truly grateful. Cody even got her to open up a bit about her feelings, something that the Queen Bee would almost rarely (if ever do.)

The trio's alliance went through it's pinacle moment though, when they were presented with a deal of sorts from Gwen and Duncan. The offer to help them eliminate Courtney.

Heather remembered the exact moment, after the throwback challenge to Boney Island, and after the subsequent elimination of Lindsay (Something Harold was very sad about, seeing his newly formed girlfriend just an episode earlier go.) Duncan apparently heard word that Courtney had made an alliance with Scott who with addition also allied with Lightning. Gwen hearing wind of this information knew that she had to convince a number of people which equaled the number 4 to get Courtney out before her and her cronies manage to knock her and Duncan out of the ring. For good.

Upon hearing this request, Heather and Cody eagerly agreed to it, while Ezekiel did agree did not seem so eager. However, it was during the next challenge that due to personal problems, Duncan had broken up with Gwen and the sudden shock caused her to perform miserable in the challenge. Prompting Jo and Eva to vote for Gwen as well as Courtney's new alliance. The resulting vote was a tie and just like TDWT, Gwen lost to the tiebreaker.

It took a while for Cody to regain his rhythm after the Goth was down but he surprisingly bounced back kind of quick, Heather suspected that because it was highly evident that Duncan felt guilty in the matter and part of Cody's semi depression was connected of being angry at Duncan for a variety of reasons concerning the Goth

And then the alliance was going well, sending Duncan, Sam, Lightning, Scott and more over all of the contestants to Playa des Losers. Heather actually thought that she secured a spot in the final 3 with the two teens. Then, the unthinkable happened.

It was again another throwback challenge, and this time it was the bike race from season 1. However, before the race began, Jo and Eva heard a semi sexist thought from the home schooler's mouth. This drove Jo and Eva to be quite mad at the homeschooler and made a temporary team up of sorts to take the prairie boy down.

And it worked.

Suddenly it was at those few moments ago when Cody did something very brave. He offered his immunity to Ezekiel. But Zeke turned it down, because he knew that probably, Jo, Eva and Courtney would vote for him and he didn't feel right on going to a tiebreaker situation.

_"My time has come now, eh." He said somewhat cheerfully. "I'm jooo'st happy I made it this far you knoo'. But I'll be cheering for you and Heather to win eh."_

Those were the exact words Ezekiel said to Cody before he went aboard the boat of losers. But Heather was still amazed at how Cody offered himself up like that, put himself on the line for Ezekiel.

"Cody..." Heather sighed as she walked thru the wind, which was picking up steadily now in conjunction to the rain to the girls side of the former Killer Wolves cabin. Heather chuckled to herself, even though the Killer Wolves had their fair share of losses, they were clearly the dominant team on all accounts. It also really showed that the final 6 of the season came from the Killer Wolves after Izzy made her departure during the boat race challenge.

As she went towards the door though, she could see Cody running towards the girl's side of the Killer Wolves cabin.

"Cody? What are you doing here?" The Queen Bee said, confused. Shortly after the merge, all of the male contestants moved into the Screaming Badgers cabin and all of the female towards the Killer Wolves. Why would Cody be running towards the opposite genders cabin. Cody in turn looked confused.

"Uh, I thought this was the Badgers cabin." Cody blinked. "I might have got in wrong though..."

"No, I think I might have." Heather sighed. In her thoughts about Ezekiel she apparently had a brain art and walked towards the badger's cabin instead. As soon as Heather uttered those words the winds got considerable faster and the rain started towards heavy downpour. Almost as if god was trying to troll the Queen Bee a sudden bolt of lightning flashed above causing the Queen Bee to get startled.

**UH, APPARENTLY THE WEATHER WEBSITE CHEF USED WAS WAY OFF AND THIS STORM HAS JUST GOTTEN WAY WORSE, I SUGGEST GET TO YOUR CABINS AND STAY THERE, ITS GONNA BE A ROCKY NIGHT!**

Cody and Heather both cringed as they heard Chris echo thru the intercom. Cody looked rather awkward by the situation while Heather tried to judge her current situation. Even if her own cabin wasn't that far away from the Badger's, Heather legit mentally couldn't see anything in front of her hand and she seriously doubted that Cody had a flashlight handy so she could make her way back.

"Uh," Cody started awkwardly. "I mean, uh, you could uh, stay the, umm, night if yam, want too." The tech geek offered meekly, the very notion of him sleeping in the same room as the opposite gender made him blush. Heather blinked for a moment, not even considering the idea of her sleeping in the same room as Cody. Wait, same room?

That's when the Queen Bee realized why Cody was being so meek about this, Chris McLain apparently to save money (Even though Heather had the foggiest notion how it did save him money, because it lacked all rhyme and reason) during the first merge challenge, he had uninstalled the girls side to the Screaming Badgers cabin and the boys side to the Killer Wolves cabin. What's more, Chris McLain had apparently accounted for every bed that was for every contestant and every time a contestant was eliminated, Chris would take it away and sell it. Because Cody was the last remaining male camper left on the island, there was only one bed in the cabin. Making it that Heather and Cody wouldn't just be sleeping in the same room, but in the same _bed._

"Okay." Heather said, straight up front. Cody blinked.

"Really!?" He said to his surprise. Heather not wanting to seem too happy about the arrangement (even though she did feel a little comforting about it) snorted.

"Well, I obviously can't sleep anywhere else can I, and besides." She smirked. "It would be a good time to talk strategy, now that Ezekiel is gone." Heather's smirk soon faded as she was reminded of the prairie boy's elimination. Cody nodded.

"All right, then." He said opening the door, to which the Queen Bee entered.

Xxx

Cody felt a strange rush of all different emotions as Heather was combing her hair, which was across from Cody's bed. Excitement, nervousness, and surprised happiness filled Cody's thoughts now. He had never had a girl sleep in the same room before (Save for Sierra before he got that restraining order put against her) and despite Cody feeling embarrassed about it, he did know from his friends who did have girlfriends that some girls do like to sleep naked (This friend was Noah, who actually hooked up with Bridgette shortly after TDWT and because Noah and Bridgette attended the same collage before they went on this season of Total Drama, Noah got to see Bridgette in that form; it was one of the things that the tech geek was insanely jealous of to know end.)

Another thing was excitement, for Cody at least, Heather became a great friend of his during this season of Total Drama along with Ezekiel, and he was rather curious of what type of strategy Heather was going to pitch to him. Cody remembered the first time on Total Drama Island, where he regarded Heather as a 'snake' like the majority of the other contestant but due to World Tour and All Stars, Cody now sees Heather in a completely different light.

"Cody." Heather started to say as he turned around to him. "Uh, I need you to do something for me."

"What-what is it Heather?" Cody said, having another embarrassing voice crack.

"Well," She started. "I wanted to kind of change into my nightgown and I was wondering if you could…"

"Oh!" Cody said, turning beat red. He suddenly had pictured Heather in that form. "So you want me to go outside until you're changed and stuff, all right I'll do that." And with that the tech geek tried to make an immediate U-turn to get out the door but tripped on himself and fell to the ground right flat on his nose. "Aw, crap, don't worry Heather I'll be out of your hair in no ti-"Cody started but then suddenly jumped due to a large thunder crack outside. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Cody, I'm wasn't going to make you just stand out in the rain."

"You weren't?" Cody asked.

"No, it's pouring outside, I just want you to turn around when I change." Heather said. Cody's eyes widened in amazement.

_She trusts me that much not to look at her?_

"I've known you from the whole season and then some Cody, and I'm sure I can trust you not to sneak a peek at me." Heather suddenly turned a bit serious. "I can trust you, can I?"

"Sure!" Cody squeaked. He put a hand over his heart. "Scout's honor." Heather smirked.

"Good so just stare at the opposite wall then." Heather instructed, which Cody immediately complied with. As Cody stared towards the wall he could hear the faintest sounds of Heather silently undressing herself, and he tried to use all the willpower he could to try not to turn around and sneak a peak. Realizing that it would be almost impossible to withhold the temptation he decided to just keep his eyes closed until the Queen Bee was done with her affairs. To the tech geek's dismay however, that didn't stop his mind from conjuring up all the different sorts of things that Heather could be changing into. Things that Cody almost got a nosebleed from.

"You can stop looking now." Heather said, and Cody turned around and what he did made him get a nosebleed from. Heather was in a black nighty, but it seemed like lingerie and he could see a fair good amount of skin from the Queen Bee's body. Heather was easily the hottest girl Cody had ever seen in his life. And he was going to be sleeping next to it. That was going to drive Cody insane.

"Ah, you look great Heather." Cody said meekly as he made way to his bed. Heather seemed to smirk.

"Thanks, Cody." She said as she went and sat on the bed. Cody gulped as he sat on the bed too.

"So, a, do you want me to sleep on top of the covers and you on the bottom or…" Cody asked meekly. Heather seemed to frown.

"Cody, I thought I said before that I _trust you, _you don't have to make special sleeping arrangements just because I'm a girl." She snapped.

"All right." Cody said, unable to wrap his mind at what he was about to do. As he got himself underneath the covers, Heather did as well and Cody blew out the candle that was on the small desk next to the bed, leaving the both of them in the shroud of darkness, with the noises of Lightning and Thunder coming from outside. Cody just laid there, twiddling his thumbs not knowing what to do in this situation.

Ever since Heather had proposed an alliance to him and Ezekiel, Cody had started to develop a minor, but continuing to grow crush on The Queen Bee. However the Tech Geek always disregarded this as he still had intense feelings again for Gwen at the time and the Geek had foolishly tricked himself into thinking Duncan and Gwen might just break up soon so he can have his chance with her. However, when that time came, Cody seemed to lose all feelings for Gwen as a possible love interest with those feelings transferring to be sole for Heather.

And now he was next to her, with her barely having any clothes on while he tried to sleep. How could he!?

"Cody…" Heather started to speak. "We have to review our options for the next challenge."

"Yeah, right." Cody replied. "I guess me trying to sacrifice myself for Zeke allows everyone to know about our alliance."

"That's my concern. And now we're not a numbers advantage anymore after Ezekiel got voted off." Heather added. "The biggest problem is that, for next challenge, even if one of us wins it, only one of us will get immunity and Courtney could convince Eva or Jo to vote out the one who doesn't have immunity."

"Maybe next challenge will be a sudden death elimination though." Cody offered. "We'll have a better chance if it's that, because than we have to make sure that we don't come last in whatever challenge Chris has planned."

Heather looked intrigued, and proud at Cody's strategy now. Usually in the alliance trio, Cody would always possess the strategic strong suit, and rightly so, with him being somewhat of a nerd.

"That's a good idea Cody, but we can't just bank on that alone. Chris might have next challenge be a sole immunity challenge. And because we're the only alliance left in the game the three of them will probably be looking to oust one of us first." Heather sighed, knowing what she would have to say. "Which is why next challenge, only if it comes down to it, if one of us is going to have immunity." She paused. "I want you to have it."

"What?" Cody said, rather horse turning his body to face her in disbelief. "Me? But you're the stronger competitor Heather, don't waste it on me."

"Damn it Cody don't you get it!" Heather snapped turning to face him too. "That's why we're being targeted, because we're a threat. Look, let's say I get immunity next challenge and the others vote for you leaving me in the final 4. Who do you think the three of them are going to target, I think the person who has already been in the finale before, do you not?" Heather explained.

"If you're in the final 4, the other 3 will take no notice and because you're not an obvious threat to anyone except maybe Courtney, Eva and Jo will try to want to take each other out or Courtney with Courtney doing the same." Heather said her explanation quickly, clearly she thought of this very hard. Cody had no idea to respond to this, nor if he knew if he should accept Heather's plan or not. He just laid their mouth slightly a gape across from her.

"Look, Cody, if we both can be in the finale that would be great, but if push comes to shove, the best strategic option would be for you to get it." Heather ended. She reached her arms and put her palm on her shoulder. "Do you understand?" Heather said. Cody seemed to nod.

"All right Heather, if that's what you want than I'll let it happen, but I'm still going to do everything in my power for the both of us to get to the final 2." Cody said, another voice crack happening. Heather smirked.

"Good, glad that you see it my way." Her body seemed to move closer to Cody. "Look, Cody, ever since this season started you've been a true friend towards me, when Scott and Lightning made fun of me during the eating challenge you stood up for me, when I got lost in the woods you and Ezekiel were the only two people that came back to look for me, and you even tried to carry me back when I sprained my ankle when I was fighting with Courtney after the boxing challenge to the top of the cliff." She put to arms around his neck. "I don't know why have been doing so much for me, but you_ deserve_ a reward."

"Rewa-"Suddenly Heather's lips pressed up against Cody's, leaving the tech geek speechless. Cody just stared into her eyes for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back.

When it was over the two teens parted lips, with Heather breathing a little hard. "Cody, I like you okay. You were the only person other than Ezekiel to actually talk to me this season and have a conversation. You-you're just amazing."

"Hea-Heather." Cody stammered. "I like you too." He said not knowing what to say back to her. Heather smirked.

"It's funny, Courtney and the others probably think we're dating now because I'm staying in your cabin." Heather chuckled. "Well, screw them, we're gonna send them home next challenge."

"Right." Cody said, his voice gaining a spark of confidence. Heather smiled now, her smirk now growing into a smile.

"I'm glad you're not getting flustered anymore, it's cute for a while but it gets a bit annoying after a while. That's Ezekiel's problem, he keeps getting flustered when he's talking to Izzy and can't even kiss her but you can actually man up." Heather smiled. "How about we get some sleep, now then." Cody nodded and soon the two teens drifted off to slumber.

Xxx

Sadly, Heather's assumption was correct and next challenge was a solo immunity challenge, and it was a foot race around the Island no less. Cody honored Heather's wishes and tried with all his might to place first. Jo and Eva apparently got into a scuffle inches before the finish line though, allowing Cody to sneak in first place granting his immunity, with Heather taking second.

However, Heather was right again and Cody and Heather's news of Cody and Heather being in an alliance spread like wildfire and Courtney convinced Eva and Jo to oust the Queen Bee. And wit a 3-2 vote Heather was eliminated from Total Drama All Stars. But without a final kiss from Cody before they departed, cementing their newfound relationship.

It wasn't all sad though, because Eva, Jo nor Courtney suspected Cody being a threat in the final 4 and focused each of their intentions on eliminating the other two, having Cody more or less coasting to the finale with Jo.

It was an intense finale, with Chris pulling all of the stops. It was another race around the Wawwanakwa, Boney Island and back, and thankfully Cody and Jo alike could choose helpers. Cody choosing Heather and Ezekiel with Jo choosing Brick and Eva. And in the end, with only seconds to spare, Cody managed to overcome Jo, earning victory in Total Drama All Stars.

Jo also earned something as well, Brick had confessed that he had feelings for the Jockette in the finale, offically cementing their relationship as well.

Cody and Heather smiled as they both remembered those events, the events that led them to find each other. And thankful for that storm that caused those events to be set in motion.


End file.
